


The Return to Asgard

by LokiDarkRulerLaufeyson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Returning to Asgard, Thor - Freeform, after the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDarkRulerLaufeyson/pseuds/LokiDarkRulerLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor brings Loki back to Asgard to be judged and punished for his crimes on Midgard.  Just after they land on the broken Bifrost Thor has a little talk with Loki to see if he can find out Why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return to Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one I have ever written... I hope you guys like it because i am shit at story writing. Well kind of anyway. But i hope that you guys like it! I hope to get good comments or any on how to improve it.. and Kudos i hope! <3

In a matter of seconds, the Avengers became only a shadow amidst the span of light-years, a last image ripped from their sight before they slammed into the broken Bifrost of Asgard. Loki released the Tesseract with a grunt and tumbled to a halt in a jangle of handcuffs. A few yards away, Thor slowly rose to his feet and with a wearied stride crossed the bridge to where his brother lay motionless in the gloom.  
  
“I want to know why, brother,” he growled, lifting Loki by the lapels of his long coat. There was a wicked glint in Loki’s eyes, though it flickered in and out like a sputtering candle. Thor reached up, released the lock on the metal muzzle and pulled it from his brother’s face. |  
  
“Tell me!” “Abitus sed non oblitus,” Loki murmured with a quirk of his lips.  
  
“‘Gone but not forgotten.’ Do you know what it is to be forgotten, Thor?”  
  
“You were not-“  
  
“Oh, but I was!” Loki snarled.  
  
“I could scream my name from the pinnacle of Asgard and still Father would hear you better.”  
  
“You called him ‘Father’.” Loki pulled away as if struck across the cheek, but said nothing. Thor’s jaw clenched.  
  
“Why did you try to take Earth, of all the realms?” “Humans will kneel and listen to raw power. They care nothing for pretty speeches in banquet halls or drunken boasting before conquest. They see that they are weak, and become prey to it.”  
  
“They became prey to you. Father will have you executed for this.” A fleeting pang clouded Loki’s brow before his face hardened into a mask of twisted amusement.  
  
“Then kill me, Thor.”

“Do not make such jest!” His brother cried hoarsely as he tightened his grip on Mjolnir.

“You know I will not—” “I will not be a prisoner in Asgard again,” Loki hissed between clenched teeth.

“So kill me and spare Father the burdensome effort. See how easy it will be, to be the hero that strikes down a luckless villain!”

“You will be silent!” Thor roared back as he held the muzzle just inches from Loki’s face. Loki smiled and cocked his head to the side, looking the contraption up and down.

“You truly think a bit of metal can tie my tongue? I allowed you and your friends your little moment of triumph—oh no, Thor, I was not helpless! There are wheels that race forever in my brain, though I seem to stand subdued. But I am no longer concerned with Earth at present, so by all means drag me back to the throne that was once mine.” Thor locked the muzzle onto Loki’s jaw with a jerk of his wrist before wrenching his brother to his feet and prodding him down the darkened Bifrost with Mjolnir to his back.


End file.
